terrible tourture
by jencutie45
Summary: Violet is old enough to have the fortune and someone wants to steal it.
1. terrible torture

Summary: In the Series of Unfortunate events there was a fire on the Baudelaire's house and the children's parents died in it .The three children Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were being sent to family members to live with them. There was a evil man that wanted their money he was Count Olaf. Mr. Poe handled their money until Violet was old enough and today she is. Violet woke up screaming, "I'm 18 –I'm 18''. That woke up Sunny and Klaus. Klaus is 16 and Sunny is 6 years old. Violet was so excited to get the money today but later that after noon Mr. Poe came by after his Dr. Appointment to fix his cough. The children were living very happily at Aunt Meagan's house they had a great time with her but once Klaus broke his leg and Sunny got hurt a lot. Violet has to walk the dog Sweetheart every day.  
  
When Mr. Poe came by he told the children that a monkey stole half of their money. At first the laughed and then they realized he was telling the truth. Klaus asked, "how one could get in there and how did you know it was a monkey''? "The door was open and there were bananas all over the place'' said Mr. Poe. "There is still half of the money left'' Violet interrupted and she said "and we will use that money for my new car''! "Right''? Mr. Poe answered and said, "no you're using it to buy you guys a house and some food and clothes''. "When we get the money back you a get a car''.  
  
Klaus said in a begging voice "can we use that money for my driving lessons please''? Mr. Poe couldn't refuse "alright but ask Violet to take you driving''. Violet remembered that she had to take care of them and a stranger can't take him driving so she said "alright'' "We have to use Mr. Poe's car''. "Is that all right''? "Of course it is''!  
  
The next day Klaus took the test and passed so they borrowed Mr. Poe's car and went through the town. Then they stopped and noticed a gray dirty house that has eyes on the windows Violet thought it looked familiar. But what was it from? She thought about it very hard but she did not get any thing then they saw a big tall man up stairs that looked old but familiar. Questions went through their heads, who was that man and why do they remember eyes like that? 


	2. bad guys here!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Lemony Snickets charactors  
  
In the last chapter I told you they were wondering whom that tall man was and why did they remember the eyes on the windows. Well I know the answers.  
  
They were still thinking about who it. All of a sudden Sunny yelled out "evil man.'' Then Violet screamed "that's Count Olaf '' everyone in the neberhood heard it so gates went down on every side of the neberhood and its very small.  
  
First Violet thought it was good but it was bad that gates went down blocking the exits. Then everyone came out of their houses and then they noticed the people who came out were Count Olafs friends.  
  
Now they were scared but Count Olaf came out and for the first time he had a smile on his face. "Well orphans you came back to me and now your stuck here.'' "You villain let us go or else," Klaus said in a nasty tone. "But you should stay because I have something you want.''  
  
"What might that be''? Sunny yelled. Count Olaf answered "yes Sunny I haven't seen you since you were a infant. Just tell us what you have that we want.  
  
"Well does this look familiar?'' It was a robotic monkey that had bananas in one hand and money in the other hand. "That's our family's money give it back yelled Klaus". "Why should I''? Answered Count Olaf. Klaus said because we can call the police.  
  
You child think your smart but the phone lines are not working because my monkey ruined it. Sunny remembered that she stole Mr.Poes cell phone. When they borrowed the car.  
  
Hi it's the author here off topic right now when I say this; you know Sunny took Mr.Poes cell phone so at Mr.Poes work his head got stuck in a safety deposit box looking for his cell phone but he just had to put ice on his neck.  
  
Back to the story. So Sunny took out his cell phone and called the police but the phone fell and it broke so there stuck there.  
  
Authors note: Hi I'm new to fan fiction read and review. For the first chapter it got messed up so I hope this is better. 


End file.
